Air mattresses in common use today include a flexible body enclosing an air chamber which may be inflated by a pump or the like into a generally planar structure capable of supporting the human body. After inflation, the air chamber is closed by a valve member or closure received in a portal through the body. To deflate the mattress, the portal is opened and the mattress may be collapsed and folded into a storage position which substantially deflates the mattress. Various types of these mattresses are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,072,570, 2,350,711, 2,779,034, 3,017,642, 3,798,686, 3,872,525 and 3,864,766.